Parenthèses et Anecdotes du Monde Sorcier de l'Après-Guerre
by Sugarfreee
Summary: Trente ans après la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort, un homme décide de prendre la plume pour s'attarder sur quelques faits postérieurs à ces jours sombres. Des souvenirs, à présent, qu'il transporte sur parchemin, en partage mais aussi en hommage à une vie recomposée.
1. Préface

_Cette histoire est en fait un recueil d'histoires courtes et, selon le point de vue, pas spécialement intéressantes ou carrément futiles... Des anecdotes, quoi. __J'ai juste choisi une présentation un peu particulière, expliquée dans cette préface. __Le narrateur est un personnage tout à fait fictif, sorti de mon imagination. Vous pouvez le voir comme quelqu'un - en plus d'être doté d'une petite particularité - de relativement proche d'Harry, qui était à Poudlard en même temps que lui et a connu la plupart des événements qui l'entourèrent durant sa scolarité, mais aussi ceux qui eurent lieu dans les années qui suivirent. C'est à ceux-là que ces histoires font, en majeure partie, référence. Et comme J.K. Rowling nous laisse un "trou temporel" de dix-neuf ans à combler, il y a de quoi inventer tout et n'importe quoi ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Préface<strong>

* * *

><p>À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, trente ans déjà se sont écoulés depuis la fin de Lord Voldemort. Trente ans, et pourtant ma plume tremble encore légèrement. Ceux qui, comme moi, se sont trouvés au cœur des évènements de cette terrible époque, ceux qui ont vécu l'apogée de son règne et sa chute, savent que le temps ne leur épargnera pas les souvenirs douloureux.<p>

Cependant, s'il m'a été impossible d'effacer ces images, gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire, il était hors de question que je laisse mes cauchemars poursuivre la lente destruction du corps et de l'esprit qu'avait commencée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai alors accompli la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire : me créer d'autres souvenirs. Ces trois dernières décennies m'ont beaucoup aidé dans cette tâche, et pas une seconde ne s'est écoulée sans que je ne mesure la chance d'avoir encore mes jambes, mes bras et toute ma tête. Après avoir connu le Mal à son paroxysme, vous découvrez avec étonnement que le bonheur a un goût merveilleux en bouche et qu'une simple journée ensoleillée parvient à vous rendre heureux.

Car la douleur, quand on en ressort vivant, a au moins le mérite de nous enseigner l'une des plus importantes leçons de vie. Soyez heureux tant que vous en avez l'occasion, profitez de chaque jour, savourez chaque seconde comme un répit éphémère. Le malheur ne prévient pas avant de frapper à votre porte. Pour vous dire, pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois, j'ai été admis à Ste Mangouste pour une sévère intoxication alimentaire aux potirons des bois. Les infirmières ont dit que j'avais été à deux doigts d'y passer – mais je les soupçonne d'avoir un tantinet exagéré pour me faire plaisir. Cet exemple personnel pour simplement illustrer le fait qu'on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Un jour, vous cueillez des potirons en vue d'une savoureuse soupe, et le lendemain vous vous réveillez avec d'atroces crampes intestinales.

Aujourd'hui, après trente ans de douceurs et de délices, je me prends à espérer qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient incapables de dérouler un parchemin. Si je ne suis pas ressorti indemne de toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées, si je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de jeter un œil derrière moi sur ce chemin de prospérité, je marche néanmoins d'un bon pas. Au fil du temps, mes nouveaux souvenirs ont commencé à remplacer les autres. Lentement mais sûrement, ils ont agi – et agissent encore – comme un baume sur des blessures invisibles. Ils ont rallongé mes heures de sommeil et rendu mes rêves moins sombres, étouffant le passé avant qu'il ne resurgisse. Ils m'ont rassuré et ont apaisé mes craintes les soirs où le ciel me paraissait trop noir. Je leur suis tellement redevable.

Pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, ce n'est que justice de vouloir leur rendre la pareille. Mais comment remercier des souvenirs ? En leur offrant le plus beau des cadeaux, bien sûr : l'immortalité. La promesse de les fixer pour toujours, au-delà de ma mémoire qui devient de moins en moins sûre et qui s'éteindra en même temps que moi. Pour qu'ils ne disparaissent pas, qu'on ne les oublie pas. Bien peu de choses, en somme.

Mais je vois déjà la surprise se peindre sur votre visage, le front plissé par la question qui vous brûle les lèvres. Bien sûr, je connais l'existence des Pensines, je ne suis pas un ignare tout de même. Toutefois, lorsque l'idée de garder mes souvenirs intacts s'est formée dans mon esprit, j'ai ressenti l'inexplicable envie de les partager. J'ai voulu les rendre accessibles à tous, que vous soyez un simple curieux qui se demande à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les souvenirs d'un vieux fou comme moi, ou un invétéré des questions inassouvies en quête de réponses qui ne satisferont jamais votre soif de savoir.

Les faits relatés dans ces pages ont bien évidemment eu lieu. Mais si certaines histoires viennent de ma propre mémoire un peu usée, d'autres m'ont été racontées par de vieux amis voire d'étranges inconnus, bien souvent autour d'un bon verre de Potirhum. Aussi, à ceux qui ont connu ces récits dans des versions différentes de la mienne, je les prie de faire preuve d'indulgence et de me pardonner, obligé que je suis à devoir parfois faire confiance à des images floues et des langues calomnieuses. Croyez bien que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire ces souvenirs avec la plus grande véracité. Mais il va de soi que l'exactitude de certains faits n'a pu être entièrement vérifiée. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

Branchefeu


	2. Le Départ de la Famille Dursley (1)

_Quiconque était un minimum proche de Harry Potter savait qu'il avait vécu dans une famille de moldus détestable à bien des égards. Des gens grossiers, qui lui avaient caché la vérité sur ses parents pendant des années et l'avaient accepté chez eux comme on tolère la présence d'un moustique dans une chambre. Et pourtant, les Dursley devaient aujourd'hui énormément à celui qui terrassa le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Ce récit m'a été raconté lors d'une soirée aux Trois Balais, par Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, les deux « zigotos » (pour reprendre le terme de Mr Dursley) chargés d'assurer la sécurité de cette famille pour le moins insupportable, quelques semaines après que ceux-ci se furent enfin totalement acquittés – avec soulagement – de leur périlleuse mission._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Départ de la Famille Dursley<strong>

**Partie Un**

* * *

><p>La famille Dursley avait quitté son domicile par une après-midi de juillet, encadrée par deux illustres inconnus aux vêtements étranges qui étaient loin de les rassurer, pour une destination toute aussi inconnue et inquiétante. Il avait fallu plus que de la simple persuasion pour convaincre Vernon Dursley de laisser sa demeure derrière lui, au nom d'une quelconque guerre qui allait éclater sous peu ou d'un zigoto encore plus dégénéré que les autres qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à son neveu.<p>

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air de prendre la menace au sérieux. Certes, il lui racontait la même histoire depuis des années – celle de Lord machin chose qui avait tué sa belle-sœur et son bon-à-rien de mari mais n'était pas parvenu à assassiner leur fils d'un an, et tenait aujourd'hui à réparer cette erreur, qui passait quasiment pour un petit faux-pas dans son brillant parcours mortuaire.

Pour tout dire, Mr Dursley n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il commençait à être légèrement excédé d'entendre les divagations de cet adolescent anormal qui, du reste, appartenait à « une belle bande de demeurés ». Jusqu'au jour où son propre fils avait manqué de peu de servir de dîner à un monstre invisible issu du monde de cinglés auquel appartenait Harry Potter.

Cela signifiait-il que toutes les élucubrations que baragouinait ce garçon depuis des années étaient vraies ? Mr Dursley restait encore sceptique quant à la santé mentale de son neveu et invariablement convaincu qu'il faisait partie d'« une belle brochette de cinglés ».

Toujours était-il que cet évènement, qui avait traumatisé à vie le jeune Dudley Dursley, conjugué à des arguments non négligeables de la part de Harry eurent raison du caractère obstiné et méfiant de l'oncle Vernon. Et celui-ci, après des adieux plus longs que prévu – une révélation s'était imposée, certes difficilement mais sûrement, dans l'esprit de Dudley, ce qui avait engendré un léger contretemps dans leur horaire strict et un froncement de sourcils suspicieux chez son père, inquiet de ce changement d'attitude –, s'engouffra dans sa voiture côté conducteur. Il fut rapidement suivi des deux « hurluberlus » chargés de les amener en lieu sûr, ainsi que de sa femme et son fils, fixant encore avec incertitude la main qui venait de serrer pour la première fois celle de son cousin.

Un peu trop brusquement pour que le geste paraisse naturel, Vernon Dursley tourna la clé de contact, déclenchant un vrombissement qui désempara quelque peu Hestia Jones, assise à l'avant. Voyant que cela semblait être tout à fait normal, elle se cala dans son siège, décidée à faire comme si de rien n'était et à ne poser aucune question sur les coutumes moldues de tout le trajet. Ces gens avaient déjà l'air assez perturbés, inutile d'en rajouter !

- …ière fois que je m'assieds dans cette boîte en métal que vous utilisez ! commentait Dedalus avec enthousiasme, assis à l'arrière entre Pétunia et Dudley. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça fonctionnait. Vous employez vraiment tous ces boutons pour avancer ? C'est fascinant !

Hestia le fit taire d'un regard appuyé, et il ramena d'un air déçu la main avide qu'il tendait vers la commande du dégivrage avant. Il regarda les deux autres personnes assises sur la banquette arrière, espérant sans doute que l'une d'elle réponde à ses questions. Mrs Dursley le fixait d'un air terrifié, collée le plus possible contre la portière et serrant sa ceinture contre elle en guise de rempart. Dudley, quant à lui, le dévisageait la bouche ouverte, toute tentative d'éloignement étant vouée à l'échec par son gabarit. Dedalus reporta son regard devant lui et soupira, visiblement découragé.

- Et peut-on savoir où nous allons ? maugréa Mr Dursley, en quittant prudemment son allée pour s'aventurer sur le bitume de Privet Drive. Je veux bien rouler quinze kilomètres, mais il faudrait peut-être me dire dans quelle direction !

- Celle que vous voulez, répondit Hestia. Tant que nous nous éloignons suffisamment de Harry, mais pas trop loin car nous avons un horaire strict à respecter, et que notre destination est un endroit assez désert pour nous permettre de transplaner.

- Trans-quoi ? s'étrangla l'oncle Vernon.

- Transplaner, répondit Dedalus, ravi d'apprendre quelque chose aux moldus. C'est une manière bien pratique de se déplacer – bien plus que celle-ci, qui est fort lente et bruyante à mon goût, mais ce n'est que mon avis, précisa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire amical dans le rétroviseur.

- Lente et bruyante, ma voiture ?! répéta Mr Dursley d'un ton furieusement outragé. Comment _osez_-vous ?! Quatorze cents centimètres cube ! Une puissance de deux cents chevaux !

- Oh ! Pardonnez ma maladresse, Mr Dursley, s'excusa le sorcier au chapeau violet, manifestement embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sincère, mais les différences entre nos moyens de déplacement respectifs sont telles que…

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER D'INSULTER MA VOITURE, ESPECE DE VIEUX TOQUE ?! rugit l'oncle Vernon en tournant son visage à présent violacé vers l'arrière, provoquant une déviation du véhicule par rapport à la route.

- VERNON ! hurla instantanément la tante Pétunia, recouvrant la voix de son mari.

Mr Dursley se redressa et donna de justesse un brusque coup de volant à droite, qui ramena la voiture sur le macadam.

- Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Hestia en jetant un œil derrière son siège.

Si la ceinture de sécurité avait bien joué son rôle pour Mrs Dursley, Dedalus en revanche avait atterri sur les genoux de Dudley. Le visage du garçon était aussi livide qu'un strangulot, d'une couleur oscillant entre le blanc et le vert, et Hestia n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause du choc ou parce que la baguette du petit sorcier était pointée droit sur son nez.

- Ah, on peut dire que ça secoue, une voiture ! Ca part toujours dans tous les sens, comme ça ? C'est vraiment amusant !

- AMUSANT ? s'emporta l'oncle Vernon, dont les doigts étaient tellement crispés sur le volant qu'on en voyait les jointures blanches. Nous avons failli avoir un accident à cause de _vous_, et vous trouvez ça AMUSANT ?!

- Comment ça, « à cause de lui » ? s'indigna Hestia d'un ton courroucé, décidée à défendre son ami. C'est vous qui n'avez pas regardé la route !

Les hurlements de Mr Dursley et les protestations d'Hestia, qui résonnaient à présent dans l'habitacle, furent soudainement interrompus par un étrange bégayement.

- Bou… bou…

Dedalus, toujours à la même place, leva vers Dudley un visage interrogateur.

- Que dis-tu, mon garçon ?

- Bougez… vous ! parvint-il enfin à articuler d'une voix perçante, les yeux louchant résolument sur le fin morceau de bois dirigé vers lui.

Se confondant en excuses, Dedalus se remit prestement sur la banquette en s'époussetant. Il récupéra son chapeau haut-de-forme, qui avait volé aux pieds de Mrs Dursley – laquelle prenait bien soin de ne pas le frôler –, et reprit son monologue enjoué comme si de rien n'était. Vernon Dursley ne quittait pas la route des yeux, Hestia Jones avait le regard rivé sur le paysage, et Pétunia et Dudley lançaient des coups d'œil méfiants à l'homme assis entre eux.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit dans cette ambiance froide, les commentaires de Dedalus rompant de temps à autre le silence. Lorsqu'enfin Mr Dursley arrêta la voiture, ce fut un soulagement pour tous.

- Et maintenant ? grommela-il. Elle est où, votre cachette ? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part !

En effet, seuls des prés et des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue autour d'eux. Ils pouvaient à peine distinguer les silhouettes de quelques habitations qui parsemaient la campagne.

- Nous allons trans-

- Nous allons vous y emmener, coupa Hestia, se souvenant des évènements récents qui avaient suivi la prononciation du mot « transplaner ».

Comme pour accentuer ses dires, une voix surgie de nulle part fit sursauter les trois moldus et leur signala d'un ton fort et pressant qu'il était l'heure du départ.

- Parfait, conclut Dedalus. Mr Dursley, accrochez-vous à mon bras.

- _Pardon ?_

- Ne perdons pas de temps, je vous prie, rétorqua sérieusement le sorcier. Faites ce que je vous dis. Dudley – il se tourna gentiment vers le garçon – tu veux venir avec moi ?

L'adolescent le toisa d'un air horrifié et se précipita sans hésitation vers Hestia. Il fut rejoint par Mrs Dursley, qui paraissait aussi raide qu'une planche en bois. La sorcière tendit le bras gauche devant elle, et intima aux deux moldus d'un ton sans réplique de poser une main dessus. Ils obtempérèrent à contrecœur, et l'oncle Vernon, voyant que sa femme et son fils avaient obéi sans broncher, les imita en maugréant.

- Prêts ? demanda Dedalus. Tout le monde est bien accroché ?

Mr et Mrs Dursley avaient tous deux fermés les yeux, semblant attendre que l'inévitable se produise. Dudley, quant à lui, jetait frénétiquement des regards inquiets autour de lui comme si une cachette secrète allait soudainement apparaître dans un champ.

Hestia et Dedalus se regardèrent une dernière fois, et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- C'est parti !

Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes dans une parfaite synchronisation, et le ciel bleu, les champs dorés, les prairies vertes, disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs.


	3. Le Départ de la Famille Dursley (2)

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Départ de la Famille Dursley<strong>

**Partie Deux**

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement et Mr Dursley, les paupières toujours closes, hésitait grandement sur la conduite à tenir. L'autre « toqué », dont il serrait toujours le bras, n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de leur expliquer ce qu'il adviendrait lors de son trans-machinchose. Était-ce normal qu'il ne se passe rien ? Sa patience avait des limites, tout de même ! Après plusieurs minutes à se sentir parfaitement ridicule, il n'y tint plus et se décida enfin à ouvrir prudemment un œil. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.<p>

Lorsqu'il songea à respirer de nouveau, il fut obligé de constater que le décor avait indubitablement changé. Ou alors, il était fou – mais il savait bien, lui, qu'il ne l'était pas, c'était « ces autres », là, qui l'étaient ! Pourtant, sous ses yeux, les étendues verdoyantes des champs de pommes de terre avaient fait place à une forêt haute et dense. Il avait beau être l'une des personnes les plus rationnelles du Royaume-Uni, il se trouvait là à court d'explication.

Hébété, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent un objet qui lui était étrangement familier. Et ce fut à cet instant seulement, après quelques secondes d'égarement à se demander _comment_ il était arrivé là et _pourquoi_ _diable_ un chapeau haut-de-forme violet se trouvait dans son champ de vision, que l'oncle Vernon sembla soudainement se rappeler des récents évènements qu'il venait de subir, lui et sa famille.

Il lâcha brusquement le bras de Dedalus Diggle, propriétaire du couvre-chef, sans remarquer qu'il le serrait avec la force d'un bœuf depuis le début, et s'éloigna maladroitement de lui à reculons, l'air profondément choqué.

- Ah, merci, cher ami, je n'osais pas vous interpeller tellement vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées, grimaça le petit homme en se massant le bras et en agitant les doigts devant lui. Le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? sourit-il gentiment.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il leva les yeux vers Mr Dursley et l'observa d'un air intrigué. Visiblement, à la façon dont les lèvres du moldu s'agitaient sans qu'aucun son audible n'en sorte, il tentait désespérément de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir.

- Co-co-comment avez-vous… ?

- Grâce à la magie, bien sûr ! s'emporta passionnément le sorcier, fier d'avoir réussi à impressionner Mr Dursley. La magie !

Loin de s'imaginer que l'oncle Vernon ne partageait pas ses convictions, il se perdit en paroles élogieuses sur ce vaste sujet avant d'être coupé par une nouvelle tentative de prise de parole du moldu.

- Où… Où…

- « Houhou » ? répéta Dedalus, complètement dépassé par le comportement étrange de Mr Dursley.

- Où est… Où sont… bafouilla ce dernier en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

- Ah, je suppose que vous voulez savoir où nous sommes ? traduisit le petit sorcier, ravi. Eh bien, nous nous tr-

- NON ! coupa l'oncle Vernon. Où… Où sont Dudley et Pétunia ?! parvint-il enfin à articuler. Où sont-ils ?! J'exige que vous me conduisiez à eux _immédiatement_ !

Dedalus devait reconnaître que ce moldu, bien qu'assez malpoli, soulevait là une question intéressante. Il observa les alentours et fut obligé d'admettre qu'ils étaient seuls. Pas l'ombre du reste de la famille Dursley à l'horizon, et encore moins de leur guide de voyage.

- Ah. Voilà qui est fâcheux, admit-il, une main soucieuse triturant son menton. Nous n'avons pas dû visualiser la même destination…

- Dites, _vous_ ! réattaqua l'oncle Vernon, déterminé à ne pas se laisser embobiner par les phrases sans queue ni tête de cet hurluberlu aussi siphonné que les autres. Je vous ai posé une question ! Où sont ma femme et mon fils ?! répéta-t-il, menaçant. Répondez !

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Mr Dursley, Dedalus considéra avec un intérêt contenu le dégradé de rouge qui colorait progressivement le visage de son compagnon d'infortune.

- Hum, commença-t-il prudemment en jetant un coup d'œil déconcerté à la moustache frémissante de fureur de l'oncle Vernon. Je… Je l'ignore pour l'instant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps à l'oncle Vernon d'assimiler pleinement ses paroles, nous allons les retrouver rapidement. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin après tout, et ils sont avec ma collègue, tenta de le rassurer Dedalus, sans grande conviction.

En réalité, le petit sorcier était actuellement bien plus embarrassé de la maigre estime que Mr Dursley semblait lui porter, que du sort des autres membres de sa famille – qui devaient normalement être en sécurité avec une sorcière à leurs côtés. Une telle bavure, commise par deux sorciers aussi compétents que miss Jones et lui ! Qui concernait la famille d'Harry Potter ! C'était inadmissible... Si cette malheureuse affaire parvenait aux oreilles du jeune Mr Potter… Dedalus rougit de honte rien qu'à y penser. Ce garçon avait déjà tant à faire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, s'il devait en plus se soucier de sa famille…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsque Mr Dursley se jeta brusquement sur lui en poussant un hurlement de pure terreur.

- AAAH ! ON-ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! MAIS BON SANG, FAITES QUELQUES CHOSE ! hurla-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier et en pointant un doigt tremblant de panique vers le ciel.

- Ca-ca-calmez-vou-vous, balbutia Dedalus au rythme du ballottement incessant que lui imposait la poigne de l'oncle Vernon.

Sa demande se perdit au milieu des vociférations de son hôte, qui le secoua de plus belle. Bon, il ne voyait plus qu'une solution pour cesser cette torture et éviter de finir désarticulé.

- _Pe-Petri-trificus tota-talus _!

Instantanément, Mr Dursley le lâcha – enfin ! –, les bras et les jambes collés. Il oscilla quelques instants sur ses deux pieds avant de chuter lamentablement au sol.

Dedalus reprit ses esprits, ramassa son haut-de-forme qui gisait à côté du moldu et chercha ce qui avait bien pu effrayer autant ce dernier, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut la gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui fusait de la cime des arbres pour se perdre dans le ciel, il soupira de soulagement. S'approchant de l'oncle Vernon, il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tout va bien, Mr Dursley, le rassura-t-il en souriant joyeusement. Ce que vous avez vu, là-haut, n'était pas une attaque, au contraire ! Suivez-moi !

Cette injonction était un peu inutile, au vu des circonstances. D'une part, car Mr Dursley n'avait guère envie de se retrouver seul au milieu d'une forêt inconnue, sûrement infestée de créatures dignes du fêlé de la cafetière qui en voulait à son neveu. D'autre part, car il se trouvait pour l'heure dans l'incapacité totale de remuer le petit doigt.

- Ah, je suis désolé ! s'excusa Dedalus, confus, après s'être aperçu que le moldu ne le suivait pas. J'avais oublié que… bref. _Finite_ !

Les cordes invisibles qui ficelaient Mr Dursley disparurent immédiatement. Il se releva avec difficulté, planta son visage violacé par la colère à cinq centimètres de celui du petit sorcier et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste.

- Vous… Jamais… Recommencer… _Ça_ ! fulmina l'oncle Vernon.

- Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, Mr Dursley, dit Dedalus, l'air effectivement profondément désolé. La situation exigeait que j'intervienne et… Hum, n'en parlons plus ! Suivez-moi, maintenant, nous devons retrouver nos compagnons de voyage et vous mettre en lieu sûr.

Il partit d'un pas assuré dans une direction qui devait être, supposait l'oncle Vernon, celle d'où avait surgi la lumière rouge il y a quelques minutes. Sans un mot, il le suivit, s'adaptant non sans mal à la démarche rapide du petit sorcier.

Au bout d'un temps relativement court à slalomer entre les arbres, ils aperçurent enfin un éclat bleu cobalt, couleur caractéristique de la cape de voyage d'Hestia Jones.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle à leur arrivée, visiblement soulagée. Je désespérais de vous retrouver !

- Ravi de vous revoir, miss Jones ! répondit-il d'un sourire franc, en inclinant son chapeau.

Ils observèrent d'un œil satisfait les retrouvailles qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Mr Dursley s'était précipité vers sa femme et son fils, et avait serré ce dernier avec une telle force qu'elle l'aurait probablement étouffé si Dudley ne possédait pas une carrure digne de son père. Cela sous les yeux embués de larmes de la tante Pétunia.

- Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, détachant son regard de l'émouvant tableau qu'offrait la famille Dursley réunie.

- Oh, plutôt bien, oui. Hormis le fait que votre signal de détresse a légèrement effrayé le moldu… J'ai été obligé de lui jeter le maléfice du saucisson. Et de votre côté ?

- C'était un peu plus folklorique, avoua Hestia avec une moue embarrassée. J'ignore encore comment mais le gros garçon, Dudley, a atterri en haut d'un arbre. J'ai voulu le faire descendre par un sortilège de lévitation mais sa mère s'y est formellement opposée, tandis que lui était tellement paniqué qu'il n'osait pas bouger… Arrêtez de rire, Diggle ! Je vous assure que sur le moment, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour le descendre de là !

Elle soupira, un sourire en coin creusant malgré tout une fossette sur l'une de ses joues.

- Finalement, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules, la situation semblait tellement désespérée que j'ai tout de même utilisé le sortilège de lévitation pour le ramener au sol, sans tenir compte des protestations absurdes de Mrs Dursley. Et pensez-vous qu'elle ait pris la peine de me remercier ?

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Dedalus de chercher une réponse et enchaîna directement :

- Non, bien sûr ! Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut. A croire qu'elle aurait préféré que son fils chéri reste perché là-haut…

- Allons, miss Jones, fit-il en affichant un air légèrement réprobateur, ne soyez pas mauvaise langue envers ces pauvres gens. Je vous rappelle que cette situation est de _notre_ faute, après tout !

- Vous avez raison. Nous n'avons pas dû visualiser le même repère…

- Heureusement que nous n'étions pas trop loin. Que dites-vous de se remettre en route ? Nous avons assez perdu de temps – il fit quelques pas en direction des « pauvres gens » en question et tapota gentiment sur le bras de l'oncle Vernon – Navré d'interrompre de si charmantes retrouvailles, Mr Dursley, mais au plus tôt vous serez en sécurité, au mieux ce sera. Suivez-moi, nous allons devoir marcher un peu dans les bois, annonça-t-il.

Sans se lâcher, ils suivirent les deux sorciers avec une réticence non dissimulée. Dedalus ouvrait la marche, baguette en main, le pas énergique. Il était suivi de près par Hestia, à l'allure posée mais dont les grandes enjambées comblaient la petite foulée rapide de son compagnon. Elle prenait soin de jeter fréquemment un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, afin de s'assurer que les Dursley, rassemblés en trio compact, fermaient bien la marche.

- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas… ralentir un peu ? haleta Mr Dursley après quelques minutes.

- Mais nous venons à peine de partir ! protesta Hestia, visiblement consternée, en se retournant. Vous voulez déjà-

Elle se retint d'achever sa question en avisant les visages rouge brique de Vernon Dursley et son fils.

- Bon… Je suppose que nous pouvons nous arrêter cinq minutes… soupira-t-elle.

Après quelques instants qui permirent à l'oncle Vernon de reprendre une teinte normale, Dedalus signala en frappant gaiement dans ses mains qu'il était temps de repartir.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Dudley d'une voix ennuyée pour la deuxième fois depuis leur halte. J'ai faim, moi…

Il loucha sur son pauvre ventre, qui répondit par un charmant couinement. Ainsi approuvé, il leva un visage implorant vers Hestia, qui leva les yeux ciel.

Enfin, après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, trois pauses et une escalade laborieuse d'une colline au relief assez prononcé – Hestia, qui s'était pourtant habituée aux variances de carnation du visage de Mr Dursley, avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer et avait même insisté après pour qu'ils fassent une pause un peu plus longue – Dedalus s'arrêta à l'orée d'une vaste clairière, qu'il présenta fièrement d'un geste de la main.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! déclara-t-il.

- Pas trop tôt, maugréa Mr Dursley, en s'épongeant le front ruisselant de sueur. Mais, attendez… Arrivés où, exactement ? Il n'y a absolument rien !

- Ah ? Ah oui, excusez-moi, j'ai oublié ! Voilà ! fit Dedalus après avoir agité brièvement sa baguette.

Un ange passa.

- Vous… vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici ? demanda la Tante Pétunia d'une voix blanche.

- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie, gronda son mari.

- Euh… non, répondit Dedalus, qui ne savait visiblement pas quelle réponse attendait le moldu.

- MAIS C'EST UN TAUDIS ! explosa Mr Dursley.

Il fallait reconnaître que le fameux « lieu sûr » qu'on leur avait promis et qui venait d'apparaître soudainement au milieu de la clairière ressemblait beaucoup plus à une vieille cabane branlante prête à s'effondrer qu'à un château-fort. Le style n'était pas non plus des plus chaleureux, et la tante Pétunia frissonna en avisant les murs sombres et étroits s'achevant sur un toit pointu. Perdue au centre d'une vaste clairière, seule la fumée noirâtre s'échappant de la cheminée tordue indiquait que la demeure n'était pas abandonnée.

- Allons, c'est une maison tout à fait charmante, tempéra Dedalus en se dirigeant vers l'habitation.

- L'aspect extérieur n'est pas des plus accueillants, reconnut Hestia, qui trouvait elle-même que le terme « charmant » était un peu abusif, mais vous y serez bien, et en sécurité surtout.

- On va manger ? demanda Dudley.

- Duddy, je t'interdis de manger quoi que ce soit qui se trouve dans cet endroit !

- Il faudra pourtant vous en contenter, fit la sorcière à voix basse. Et je ne vous conseille pas de faire la fine bouche, la propriétaire des lieux n'a pas un caractère facile et n'apprécie pas vraiment les critiques…

Elle toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement sur une petite femme replète aux cheveux gris et au regard aussi perçant que celui de la tante Pétunia.

- Vous êtes en retard, grinça-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, en les regardant tour-à-tour comme pour deviner qui en était le responsable.

- Nous avons eu un léger contretemps qu'il est inutile d'expliquer, rétorqua Hestia. Les Dursley, je vous présente Célestia McFarnell. Célestia, voici Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ainsi que leur fils Dudley. Ils resteront chez toi le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle les toisa longuement avant de finalement leur adresser un bref hochement de tête, tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur de sa maison. Les Dursley restèrent sur le pas de la porte, déconcertés, hésitant visiblement à entrer.

- Voilà, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit Dedalus, une pointe de regrets dans la voix. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir et de faire d'autres trajets en voiture aussi amusants que…

- Notre mission s'achève ici, coupa Hestia. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Prenez soin de vous, la famille de Harry.

Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, les saluèrent une dernière fois tandis que la voix irritée de Célestia retentissait pour demander aux Dursley s'ils entraient ou si elle devait venir les chercher, et s'effacèrent simultanément de la vie des Dursley d'un gracieux mouvement de bras.


End file.
